Ireland
Language- The official languages are Irish (Gaelic). Approximately 40% are able to speak and mostly spoken on the west coast and English that is generally used by most people. Community Life- Twenty first century Ireland is a land immersed in literature, history and folklore but with a modern, thriving, youthful culture. Ireland also known as the Emerald Isle has much to offer, with its youthful culture, lush green scenery, miles of deserted beaches, spectacular seascapes, mountains, lakes, ancient castles, quiet country towns and villages and the bustling city of Dublin. Today's modern culture embraces ancient Celtic traditions through literature, music, language and celebrations. The country is famous for its strong literary history of folk legends and epic poetry. Ireland is now known around the world for inspiring the works of its natives, such as Oscar Wilde, Samuel Beckett, James Joyce and W.B. Yeats, in the more recent centuries. These famous writers have captured the culture of Ireland, from rural island life to the struggles of life in urban Dublin. A strong sense of pride and appreciation is felt over the country regarding their history of literary works. 'Music-' as old as Irish mythology is in the culture. The country's unique music has evolved over time to what is commonly known as Irish music these days. Instruments such as fiddles, harps, flutes, banjos, and violins are used to create the traditional Irish melodies. Lyrics have been added over the years to such melodies, which reflect the culture of the times. Many of these traditional Irish songs are about mass immigration, civil conflict and everyday life. Irish dancing is a popular companion to this music, which is still taught and performed by the Irish. These aspects of Irish culture are often best experienced in pubs across the country. Drinking is an important part of the culture. Locals come into enjoy a pint, "craic" (humorous conversation), and gossip with their neighbors. All members of the community are allowed into pubs, it is common to see families eating there at meal times. Alcohol production and exportation is one of the oldest industries and has helped Ireland in their economic growth. Guinness, Baily’s Irish cream and Jameson whiskey are a few of the drinks that are well known around the globe. Ireland places a strong value placed on tradition. Religion- Roman Catholic 87.4%, Church of Ireland 2.9%, other Christian 1.9%, other 2.1%, unspecified 1.5%, none 4.2% Freedom for women and restrictions- Modern issues such as contraception and divorce are another example of how the country is still tied to its past, not connecting the needs of current lifestyles although it did make amendments to the Irish constitution to accept same sex Civil Partnerships. The Act came into effect on 1 January 2011. Weather- January and February are the coldest months of the year, and mean daily air temperatures fall between 4 and 7 °C (39.2 and 44.6 °F) during these months. July and August are the warmest, with mean daily temperatures of 14 to 16 °C (57.2 to 60.8 °F). Currency- euros (EUR) per US dollar = 0.7778 (2012 est.) Food- The Irish diet is similar to that of other Northern European nations. There is an emphasis on the consumption of meat, cereals, bread, and potatoes at most meals. Vegetables such as cabbage, turnips, carrots, and broccoli are also popular as accompaniments to the meat and potatoes. The Irish tend to prepare lots of stews, casseroles with cabbages & potatoes served with local soda bread. Tax info- Tax status in Ireland depends on an expat’s residency status. Expats qualify for tax residency if they, are in Ireland, or an EU country, for at least 183 days of a tax year or 280 days over two years. Irish income tax is calculated at the appropriate rates on your gross pay earned in a tax year. Most employees are subject to the following taxes: - Pay As You Earn (PAYE) applies to all Irish-sourced employment income and is calculated at progressive rates. The current rates for an individual are 20% on the first 32,800 euro of the annual salary, and 41% on the balance. - Income levy is payable on gross income from all sources before any tax relief, capital allowances, losses or pension contributions. The rates are 2%, 4% and 6%, depending on gross income amount. '''Work document- '''In general, non-EEA nationals must have a permit to work in Ireland. EEA and Swiss nationals do not need an employment permit. Under the Employment Permits Act 2003 and the Employment Permits Act 2006 there are 4 types of employment permits: work permits, Green Card permits, spousal/ dependent work permits and intra-company transfer permits. Category:Country Profile